


Joy of Youth

by abracatastrophe (fiqueligia)



Series: the dream that princess saw [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adorable Tetchan OTL, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, Gen, Genderbending, I can't get enough with her, Sibling!AkaFemKuro, Tetchan is Chii-kun fangirl UwU, akafemkuro
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/abracatastrophe
Summary: Alasan darmawisata, adalah sebuah kebohongan belaka. Tersusun sistematis untuk melancarkan rencana, ia mencari kebahagiaan dengan mengerjai adik tercinta. "Iblis di musim salju, memang bukan mitos."MultiChap | K+ rated | Genderbending (Fem!Kuroko) | Sibling!AkaFemKuro | Family, attempt at Humor





	1. Obstacle Schmob-stacle of Planting! Tetchan, Sei-nii, dan Karangan Bunga dari Hati

**Author's Note:**

> kuroko no basket (c) tadatoshi fujimaki

"Dek—"

Seijuurou melempar jaket hitam yang tadi dikenakannya ke atas kepala sang adik. Mengabaikan korban yang gelagapan dan sumpah serapah yang meluncur dari bibir mungilnya, Seijuurou mendudukkan diri di kursi samping meja teh di kebun bunga keluarga mereka.

Laki-laki itu meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku karena aktivitas kampus yang padat. Tubuh berbalut kaus berkerah itu terasa sedikit lengket karena keringat. Rambutnya berantakan dan poninya agak lepek, tapi tetap saja terlihat ganteng.

Tetsuna bahkan heran dengan para gadis yang sanggup autis demi dinotis si kakak. Ganteng sih ganteng, tapi kalau kelakuan kayak pemeran antagonis anime sebelah sih, Tetsuna ogah. Mending milih Chii-kun yang _calm_, _cool_, punya _self-control_ yang baik, dan terkenal sebagai book wormy. Saking _calm_nya Chii-kun, mungkin kalau hampir tertabrak mobil pun ia akan diam dengan tampang _stay_ _cool_.

—kyaaa, Tetsuna sanggup autis demi Chii-kun.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Chii-kun itu Mayuzumi Chihiro. Senior Seijuurou di universitas. Doi sering dipuji karena hawa keberadaannya yang setipis kertas. Sebenarnya, hubungan keluarga Akashi dan Mayuzumi itu tidak terlalu erat, namun si sadis Seijuurou sering meminta Chii-kun mengantar berkas dengan iming-iming boleh membaca Light novel dan beberapa kesepakatan lain yang mereka buat dalam rapat terbatas. Kesimpulannya, Tetsuna bertemu dengan Chii-kun dan langsung jadi _fangirl_ garis keras.

Kenapa jadi berima gini, ya?

Sudah, abaikan saja.

Jaket yang menutupi kepala dilepas, lalu dihempas keras. "Memangnya tidak bisa apa, Sei-nii datang dengan lebih normal?"

Ah, Tetsuna lupa. Kakaknya ini memang unik. Kalau tidak iseng yaaa ngajak ribut. Pokoknya tidak jauh-jauh dari dua itu.

"Reo's petunias grows better than Tetsuna's. Why had you planted that strange flowers? People care more about orchids, or tulips, or—"

"Don't you dare offend my flowers, they can hear your insults," balasnya berapi-api. Kan benar; kalau nggak iseng yaaa ngajak ribut. "If they wilt, it's because Sei-nii hurt their feelings."

"..."

"Apa menurut Sei-nii, petuniaku jelek?"

Seijuurou menatap lurus pada bunga terompet bermahkota ganda dengan warna fuschia yang tumbuh mekar sempurna, sekilas melirik pada petunia violacea berwarna ungu muda milik Tetsuna, lalu kembali pada fuschia milik Reo. Laki-laki itu berpikir sejenak untuk memilih kata, "Nope. I just thought about their height... which is two or three inches only."

Maksudnya ... pendek? Butuh cermin, kak?

Tetsuna yang duduk di kursi kayu sambil menikmati mushroom gratin dan kentang tumbuk yang dibuatkan bunda Shiori, mencoba abai. Tapi rasa penasaran memaksa dirinya untuk memperhatikan violacea miliknya lebih mendetail.

_Hm, tingginya mungkin sekitar tujuh atau delapan senti, memang jauh lebih pendek dari punya Reo-nee, tapi, daun hijau kekuningan yang tumbuh berhadap-hadapan itu terlihat bagus, kok. Kelopak bunganya bahkan berwarna hijau dengan aksen yang sedikit lebih merah daripada milik Reo-nee, mahkota bungaku juga terompet sempurna dengan warna ungu muda dan bagian dalam berwarna kuning cerah. Normal, ah. Hanya sedikit bantet saja ... dan melengkung._

_Seburuk itukah petuniaku di mata Sei-nii?_

Huh.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong..."

Tetsuna menengadahkan telapak tangannya.

"Apa?"

"Oleh-oleh. Kue sus vanila, croissant, eclair stroberi, dan teman-temannya." Senyum penuh makna. "Sei-nii tidak lupa, kan?"

"Dasar. Kau pikir aku food hunter yang sedang bikin konten Youtube apa."

Alis Seijuurou menekuk, adiknya tidak melunturkan senyum. Seijuurou menguarkan aura intimidasi, adiknya tetap senyum. Seijuurou hampir memaki, adiknya masih tetap tersenyum.

Untung, Seijuurou selow.

"Nii-san!"

"Iya, iya. Ini dibawain."

Sudah libur sekolah, uang saku tetap lancar jaya, masih nyuruh-nyuruh pula. Untung sayang.

Meskipun setengah kesal, tapi Seijuurou berbaik hati untuk tetap membelikannya. Ia meletakkan jinjingan berisi kue-kue yang akan menjadi teman afternoon tea mereka bertiga (bersama bunda) sore ini, di atas meja teh, lalu menatap kembali bunga petunia.

"Padahal kamarmu sudah diubah jadi _floral theme_ dengan bunga-bunga gantung lengkap dengan lebah dan semut, tapi kebun bunga bunda masih saja diklaim."

"Di kamar dan di halaman itu beda, Sei-nii," jelasnya. "Dan sekadar informasi, aku dan bunda sudah sepakat membagi dua kebun ini. Sei-nii jangan iri."

"Kenapa tidak ditanami sayur atau buah-buahan yang tidak makan tempat saja sih, Dek? Anggur gitu. Atau tomat." Inginnya menjawab 'atau kedelai, biar bisa jadi tahu', tapi harga diri memaksanya bungkam.

"Sei-nii cerewet."

Hoo~ mulai berani ngatain rupanya.

Gadis itu berlari mendekati sepetak petunia miliknya, berlutut di depan bunga-bunga itu.

Seijuurou menopang dagu. Memperhatikan betapa lucunya makhluk biru ini ketika berada di antara bunga-bunga tertata apik yang menempati lahan kosong bekas lapangan golf milik ayah. Jika saja dia tidak keras kepala dan bersikap anggun, pasti jadi sebelas duabelas dengan bidadari.

Dulu tempat ini hanya tanah landai berlapis rumput gajah dengan batas semak perdu hijau yang mengelilingi pagar utama. Tapi, sejak satu tahun lalu, Tetsuna menyulapnya menjadi taman bunga dengan aneka warna dan rupa. Dari mulai yang pasaran, hingga yang langka. Lalu kebun bunga ini Tetsuna berikan kepada bunda saat ulang tahun seminggu yang lalu. Tapi hari ini, mendadak diklaim lagi. Dasar bocah.

Untungnya, ayah mereka—Masaomi, tidak mempermasalahkan keinginan putrinya. Pak tua itu selalu menuruti keinginan Tetsuna. Memang benar ya kata orang, seorang ayah itu akan sangat dekat dengan anak perempuan.

Masaomi yang kolot dan susah dirayu pun tidak pernah merasa direpotkan dengan permintaan Tetsuna yang kadang minta bibit bunga dari mancanegara. Laki-laki itu selalu mengiyakan (dan bergegas memesankan lewat amazoon) setelah si biru manis itu bisa menjawab pertanyaan 'Tetsuna yakin kan, ini bisa tumbuh di Jepang?' dan membuat pernyataan 'Kalau layu, aku tidak akan menangis, Ayah.'

Awalnya, pembatas kebun mereka akan dibuat dari tumbuhan oleander atau hydrangea, tapi Tetsuna ngotot mempertahankan semak-semak itu karena katanya lebih bagus jika pembatasnya hijau lebat—meski Seijuurou tahu gadis itu punya maksud lain. Salah satunya, tempat menyembunyikan sugar glider.

Seijuurou selalu ingat bagaimana wajah panik Tetsuna saat berlari ke semak-semak untuk menyembunyikan tupai terbang peliharaan mereka meski pada akhirnya ketahuan juga.

Bunda Shiori takut tupai, karena katanya mirip tikus. Wanita itu menyuruh Tetsuna membuang peliharaannya—yang baru saja dinamai Chihiro—tepat sehari setelah ia dan Kagami membelinya dari pameran hewan. Alhasil Tetsuna menangis terisak-isak di pelukan Seijuurou. Di sisi lain, bundanya juga menjerit takut sampai hampir menangis juga.

_("Kyaaa... Sei, buang tupainya!"_

_"Sei-niiiii, sugar gliderku... hiks...")_

Saat itu, Seijuurou merasa bodoh. Bisa-bisanya merasa dilema hanya karena seekor tupai terbang.

"Oh ya, Sei-nii lebih suka taman ini ditanami mawar putih atau gazania?"

"Mawar itu klise."

"Jadi gazania, ya? Kuning atau merah muda?"

"Norak. Bentuknya mirip bunga penghasil kuaci buat pakan hamster."

Ck.

Masih mencoba sabar. "... Sei-nii lebih suka aku menanam gardenia?"

"_No_. Pasaran."

"Lalu?"

"Krisan. Sekalian sama kamboja dan bunga bakung,

—kita buat taman pemakaman."

Ah, Tetsuna lupa. Kakaknya ini memang unik. Kalau tidak iseng yaaa ngajak ribut. Pokoknya tidak jauh-jauh dari dua itu (2).


	2. Love is a Windy Ride Over a Plateau ~Nyan! Tetchan, Sei-nii, dan Anggota Baru Keluarga Akashi

Perkenalkan, ini adalah anggota baru keluarga Akashi. Berasal dari kingdom Animalia spesifiknya Family Felis—singkatnya, dia seekor kucing. Ras-nya Persia. Gendernya laki-laki. Nama lengkapnya Edgar Allan Poe (diputuskan sepihak oleh Tetsuna karena Tetsuna menyukai nama yang merupakan penulis misteri/horor klasik tersebut). Bulunya berwarna putih bersih, kecuali setelah main di kolong meja belajar dan di balik lemari es.

Hm ... Karena malas, si Edgar Allan Poe ini, lebih sering dipanggil Popo. Singkat. Padat. Jelas.

Popo resmi menjadi anggota baru keluarga Akashi kurang lebih semenjak bulan Oktober lalu, tepat setelah seekor sugar glider ilegal, dideportasi secara resmi oleh bunda Shiori dari kediaman Akashi.

Tenang saja, Chihiro-kun (versi tupai) tidak dibuang kok. Dia sudah berada di tangan yang tepat.

"Jaga baik-baik! Aku mengawasimu, Kagami." Dengan sebaris pernyataan bernada ancaman tersebut, Chihiro-kun resmi diserahterimakan dari Sei-nii ke Kagami-kun. Lengkap dengan kandang, makanan, camilan, dan seperangkat alat perawatan tubuh yang harganya lebih dari kemahalan.

Dadah Chii-kun!

Popo menjadi hewan kedua (setelah Nigou) yang mendapat izin resmi dari pemegang hak penuh atas kuasa perizinan pemeliharaan hewan di rumah—Ibu Tetsuna tercinta, Akashi Shiori. Popo diadopsi oleh Tetsuna, dari semenjak lahir.

Waktu baru datang, Popo ini suka menggigit jempol kaki ayah Masaomi. Umurnya baru tiga bulan saat pertamakali datang ke rumah (sebelumnya, Popo dititipkan dahulu di tokonya; Takao NyanNyan Shop). Sekarang badan Popo sudah lebih berat dan bulunya semakin cokelat karena suka main kotor-kotoran. Popo menjadi kucing malas seiring waktu yg ia habiskan bersama Stephen— kucing kampung milik Mayuzumi Chihiro yang setahun lebih tua darinya—dan Nigou.

Terkadang Popo membuat emosi karena ketika Sei-nii pulang; dia suka bergelayut di kaki Sei-nii dan duduk di pangkuan saat Sei-nii lagi belajar.

Dan tangannya yang kotor itu tidak mau diam, terus-terusan memencet keyboard laptop secara brutal. Tapi ketika Sei-nii mau marah, jurus puppy-eyes andalannya selalu berhasil meluluhkan Sei-nii. Haaah ... Sepertinya kemampuan itu Popo pelajari dari Tetsuna.

Popo itu pemalas. Saking malasnya, sampai-sampai malas buka mulut buat mengeong. Tapi kadang, kemalasannya itu jadi hiburan tersendiri buat Sei-nii.

Sei-nii paling suka kalau nonton Popo malas-malasan bertiga sama Nigou dan Tetsuna. Gelundungan di karpet, sambil nonton Oggy and the cockroaches di Cartoon Network. Berjejer telentang seperti ikan cakalang sedang dikeringkan.

(Cekrek! Cekrek! Memori ponsel kembali terisi. Dekstop background laptop dan wallpaper ponsel, berganti tiap hari. Fangirls Sei-nii mundur teratur. Minder. Dikira mereka, Tetsuna yang imutnya setara bidadari, adalah tambatan hati Sei-nii).

Sei-nii tentu senang, karena sekarang, dia punya tiga adik (yang enak dikerjai).

Ngomong-ngomong soal dikerjai, Popo juga sering dikerjai oleh Sei-nii. Popo pernah dikalungkan uang seribu yen dan dilepas di jalan perumahan di mana banyak mobil sport berlalu-lalang. Kata Sei-nii, "Biar mandiri, Dek. Memangnya kenapa sih. Cuma disuruh beli sosis ke warung depan, kok. Lagian mana ada penculik yang minat sama kucing dekil kayak Popo."

Memang hebat, kakaknya Tetsuna ini. Kelakuannya upnormal.

Setelah seisi rumah dilanda kegalauan selama 2x24 jam karena kucingnya tidak pulang-pulang, di pagi hari berikutnya, Popo ditemukan Nigou di garasi rumah Mayuzumi Chihiro-sama. Sedang meringkuk nyaman sambil mengamati selingkuhannya kucing tetangga. Dan doi diantar pulang oleh yang bersangkutan.

Tok tok.

Pemilik rumah membuka pintu perlahan, menyambut tamu dengan ekspresi setengah heran. Tidak biasanya Chii-kun berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Umm..." Tetsuna kucek mata.

Atas nama etika dan adab bertamu, senyum tipis dipaksa menghias wajah kelewat santuy. "Akashi kecil, ini milikmu kan?"

Ah, panggilan kesayangan itu.

Fyi, Chii-kun memanggil Seijuurou dengan Akashi. Tetsuna; Akashi kecil. Bunda Shiori; Tante Akashi. Ayah Masaomi; Paman Akashi. Popo; Kucingnya Akashi. Dan Nigou; Anjing Akashi (tanpa tanda kepemilikan -nya), kadang disebut 'Si Anjing Akashi', kadang juga dibalik jadi 'Akashi Anjing'. Tidak sia-sia Tetsuna mengidolakan Chii-kun. Dia greget.

"Oi."

"Chi-chi-chi-masu-arigato-des-hai-milikku-of course," jawab Tetsuna (dengan perbendaharaan kata yang ... ah, sudahlah).

"Dia tidur di ban sepedaku tadi. Uang di kalungnya sudah kuambil sebagai wujud balas budi. Bilang sama Akashi, tidak usah repot-repot berterima kasih."

Tuh kan, Chii-kun emang greget.

"Ou. Duluan, ya, Akashi kecil."

"SIAPPP."

Oh ya, meski Popo kucing, dia menghormati Nigou sebagai yang lebih tua. Dulu mereka pernah berantem, lalu dikunci oleh Sei-nii seharian di gudang dan cuma dikasih tulang ikan. Sejak itu mereka tidak pernah bertengkar lagi. Mungkin trauma.

Popo suka mengejar capung dan kecoak, lalu diinjak sampai penyek. Hobi Popo adalah tidur (sama seperti Tetsuna), dan biasanya di kolong-kolong dan celah sempit. Wah ... Pasti susah ya, rumah Akashi kan hampir tidak ada ruang sempit.

Sekarang Popo punya spot tidur baru, yaitu di lemari piring bagian rak bawah. Makanan favoritnya adalah sosis, sari roti krim keju, brownis, kue putu ayu, donat, dan apa pun yang manis-manis. Ah, cuilan ayam Sabana sisa Tetsuna juga suka. Makanan pokoknya adalah Wiskash rasa tuna dicampur vitamin (tenang, semuanya memiliki label halal dari MUI. Meski Tetsuna masih tidak tahu fungsi label halal di makanan kucing itu buat apa. Tidak mungkin juga kan, Tetsuna menyicip makanannya Popo).

Sekarang, Popo menjadi anggota inti keluarga Akashi. Bahkan, bunda Shiori kalau pulang arisan dan bawa makanan, yang pertama dicari adalah Popo. Bukan Tetsuna.

Cuna-chan merasa tersaingi.

Ah, ya, sekadar info lagi, Popo mandi tiga hari sekali pakai shampo dan anti kutu, lalu dikeringkan pakai hairdryer dan disemprot pewangi vanila atau melati (Seijuurou susah payah mencari aroma tofu tapi tidak ketemu). Setelah itu Popo sisiran dan potong kuku. Tenang saja, ini semua ini didanai oleh Tetsuna yang merupakan pemilik hak asuh sepenuhnya alias wali dari Popo.

Oh ya, soal dana, sekarang Tetsuna punya jam kerja part-time berupa menjadi tukang pijat kaki Sei-nii ditambah bonus cipika cipiki di akhir sesi. Meski Tetsuna sering kesal karena Sei-nii suka tidak tahu diri. Masa pipi Tetsuna suka dikunyah-kunyah seperti mochi. Huh.

Tapi, pada suatu hari, tepatnya hari ini, Popo jatuh sakit.

Sebenarnya sudah semenjak dua minggu lalu, indikasi penyakit Popo mulai terlihat. Dia mulai sering garuk-garuk sampai lecet dan lebih banyak diam. Tapi nafsu makannya tidak berkurang.

Dan hari ini adalah puncaknya.

Tetsuna kaget karena waktu presentasi di kelas dan dirinya menjadi tim pembahas, Tetsuna mendapat miscall delapan kali dari bundanya. HP Tetsuna tentu dimode silent saat jam pelajaran, jadi Tetsuna kaget sekaligus takut. Takut ada apa-apa di rumah. Takut ada keadaan darurat. Karena bunda Shiori biasanya berkabar lewat WA atau SMS atau Nelpon satu-dua kali saja. Tidak sampai delapan kali.

Setelah keluar dari kelas, Tetsuna langsung WA bunda. Dan tidak dibalas.

Makin paniklah Tetsuna ini. Tapi sewaktu mau tanya ke Sei-nii yang kebetulan hari ini pulang cepat dari kampus, gadis itu melihat WA story Sei-nii yang ternyata ... astagaaa ... sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

Oke, jadi kucing mereka (yang notabene kesayangan bunda Shiori juga) sakit dan harus dibawa ke dokter Midorima.

Tetsuna bingung harus sedih atau tertawa. Ini lucu.

Saat Stephen sakit, keluarga Mayuzumi Chihiro-sama alias Chii-kun tidak sepanik ini. Tetsuna rasa, Popo sudah mengambil tempat istimewa di hati mereka. Terdengar berlebihan, ya?!

Ya sudahlah, pokoknya begitu. Akhirnya Popo dibawa ke Klinik Dokter Hewan Nanodayo (klinik milik pamannya Shintarou-nii).

Selain disuntik dua kali dan mendapat obat minum yang indikasinya sebagai anti jamur, Popo juga mendapat perawatan di salon. Popo mandi, pijat, dan menipedi. Alhasil, langsung segar saat pulang.

Sei-nii patungan dengan bunda untuk membiayai perawatan si Popo (saat itu bunda buru-buru minta Sei-nii mengantarkannya dengan mobil sampai-sampai dompet dan kartu kreditnya ketinggalan). Untungnya Tetsuna tidak dimintai sumbangan karena masih di sekolah.

Dan meskipun diminta, Tetsuna tidak akan mau patungan juga, sih. Tetsuna masih kesal sama Popo yang makin gencar cari perhatian Sei-nii dan bunda. Tetsuna tidak akan mengeluarkan dana sepeser pun untuk dia.

(—Padahal ketika Tetsuna pulang, Tetsuna membelikan roti dan susu vanila khas Majiba khusus untuk kucingnya).


	3. Brambles of Sorrow, Disappear! DISAPPEARRR! Tetchan, Sei-nii, dan Kutukan Tahucchi

Hari ini Tetsuna menjatuhkan sestoples garam lagi ke dalam panci. Dan hal itu terpaksa membuatnya kembali berlari ke minimarket dekat tempat tinggal Momoi-san karena minimarket terdekat sudah tutup sejak dua hari lalu. Jauh, tapi ia tidak kesal—tepatnya tidak boleh. Meski celananya basah dan kaki kecilnya yang rapuh kembali harus ia paksa menapaki jalanan licin terkena butiran salju.

Dramatis sekali.

Haah.

Kepergian Sei-nii beberapa hari ini membuatnya lebih mandiri. Tetsuna jadi terlatih untuk menyiapkan sarapan dengan mengelola selembar uang kertas yang ditinggalkan. Selembar uang kertas yang nominalnya hanya cukup untuk membeli susu vanila 125ml sebanyak tiga kotak (karena selebihnya sudah ia gunakan untuk main gatcha bersama Kagami). Alhasil, menu makannya berupa;

[ **sarapan**: tahu goreng - nasi - susu kotak.

**makan siang**: tahu rebus pakai bumbu kacang - nasi - susu kotak.

**makan malam**: tahu goreng kecap - nasi - susu kotak. ]

Tetsuna bingung kenapa lemari makan dan lemari es isinya tahu dan kulit tahu semua. Susunya pun susu kedelai yang rasanya seperti air cucian tahu.

Tetsuna seperti diteror tahu.

Makanan 'normal' yang bunda siapkan untuknya, sudah habis (—dan Sei-nii belum juga kembali dari darmawisata yang penuh drama bersama teman-teman absurdnya).

Kenapa ayah dan bunda harus pergi di saat Tetsuna sedang liburan musim dingin dan pelayannya kompak ambil cuti, Tetsuna tidak tahu. Mungkin ini adalah hukuman karena sempat menghina tahu.

Tahu, lagi.

Biasanya, ada bunda yang memasak tahu—uhh—sesuatu untuk disantap. Biasanya, ada Sei-nii yang membelikannya tahu—m-maksudnya beberapa bungkus kudapan yang bisa ia jadikan camilan saat belajar atau sekadar main gim harvest moon. Biasanya, ada ayah yang berteriak jika tah—Popo dan Nigou dalam mode pertempuran. Rumah benar-benar sepi tanpa semuanya.

Dengan tangan yang memegang sendok sayur, Tetsuna menuang-nuangkan sayur tahu ke dalam mangkuk. Satu mangkuk, dua mangkuk ... cukup? Tidak. Saking frustasinya, ia terus menuangnya hingga mangkuk kelima. Ah, mangkuk keempat dan lima, Tetsuna berikan sayur tahu paling banyak—mangkuk spesial untuk ayah. Tetsuna sayang ayah. Ia tahu sekali kalau ayah suka tahu, apalagi buatan bunda dan Sei-nii. Tapi, kali ini, ayah suka tidak ya dengan olahan tahu buatannya?

Kemudian, bersamaan dengan langkah kecil berdebam, ia masuk ke dalam ruang makan; menggeser pintu dengan ujung kakinya. Tetsuna memindahkan mangkuk-mangkuk itu ke meja makan, menyusunnya seperti biasa yang bunda lakukan. Mangkuk miliknya ia letakkan di samping mangkuk Sei-nii, mangkuk bunda di depan mangkuknya, dan mangkuk ayah berada di ujung (—tempat ayah berbeda, tempat ayah selalu istimewa.)

Tetsuna tidak tahu lagi harus merasa bagaimana. Ia berhasil memasak sayur tahu yang selama ini tak pernah bisa ia buat (dan tak pernah berniat untuk ia buat). Rasanya melegakan, namun juga menyakitkan, karena kursi-kursi itu kosong. Ia merindukan keluarganya. _Dan makanan normal lainnya_.

_Kringgg... Kringgg..._

Tetsuna mengangkat telfon rumah dengan wajah murung. Karena ia tahu, Sei-nii dan orangtuanya akan langsung menghubungi nomor ponselnya jika ada sesuatu. Pasti ini dari orang random.

Tetsuna menarik napas, membuka percakapan, "Halo, keluarga Akashi di sini."

"Halo, saya petugas delivery McTofu. Ah, Nona yang memesan tiga peti tahu putih, kan? Persimpangan kinza 4-choumei agak macet, mungkin pesanan anda akan sampai dalam lima—"

_Klikk_.

Tetsuna ingin menangis. Jika terlalu lama seperti ini, mentalnya bisa benar-benar terguncang. Sungguh.

Namun ketika melihat jejeran foto dirinya bersama Sei-nii juga ayah dan bunda (tanpa keberadaan tahu di sana) ia mencoba untuk tersenyum—pahit, pahit sekali.

Rumah ini sangat sepi.

Dan yang tersisa dalam batas pandang hanya tahu dan secarik memo yang berisi PENGETAHUAN tentang TAHU.

Tetsuna benar-benar diteror oleh benda kotak itu.

Meski begitu, semuanya telah lengkap. Ia menarik napas, mangkuk-mangkuk berisi tahu dijajar rapi sebanyak kursi. "Cepat duduk di kursimu, Dek. Punya Tetsuna, sup tahunya Sei-nii beri bonus irisan besar tahu dan kripik tahu," katanya pada diri sendiri—menirukan gaya Sei-nii saat pertama kali orang itu berhasil memasak sup tahu pertama kali.

Tak ada jawaban, tentu. Tak ada jawaban yang masuk akal kenapa yang dibayangkan Tetsuna tentang Sei-nii juga percakapan tentang tahu.

Gadis itu berjalan ke kursinya dengan menunduk. Langkahnya kecil. Tatapannya kosong. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya... tahu.

Tahu, lagi.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak boleh begini. Ia harus menjadi adik yang baik. Ia harus bisa melakukan apa pun meski tanpa Sei-nii. Sebab, ia telah berjanji. Sebab, orangtuanya sudah mengajarkan semua yang mereka tahu. Sebab, mereka telah mempersiapkan sesuatu...

—bertema tahu.

Mengurungkan niat, gadis itu menjauhkan mangkuknya, meletakkan kembali sendoknya. Namun tak beranjak.

Tangisnya pecah. "A-akuuu ..., Aa-a-ku— AKU BENCI TAHUUUUU."

—dan yang tersisa tentang vanila dan kebahagiaan; hanyalah ingatan.

.

.

Tanpa sepengetahuan, dari rumah yang letaknya bersebelahan, (dengan mata yang terhubung dengan teropong) Seijuurou tertawa dari kejauhan. Tak sia-sia usahanya mendoktrin Tetsuna dengan cerita "Kutukan Tahu-cchi" yang didapat dari salah satu situs publikasi fanfiksi, kemarin lusa.

Akhirnya, Seijuurou bisa balas dendam pada—

"BUNDAAAAAAA... hiks..."

Okay, Seijuurou keterlaluan.

Sekarang, waktunya pulang untuk membersihkan rumah dari sisa kejahatan tahu, dan minta maaf pada adiknya yang absolutely adorable dan super UwU...

"Oi Akashi, besok-besok kalau mengerjai adikmu, jangan dari rumahku!"

—dengan tambahan sekardus susu, berbonus tandatangan Chii-kun.

.

.

Alasan darmawisata, adalah sebuah kebohongan belaka. Tersusun sistematis untuk melancarkan rencana, ia mencari kebahagiaan dengan mengerjai adik tercinta.

Iblis di musim salju, memang bukan mitos.


End file.
